


Represión

by Hessefan



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 22:43:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: Era absurdo tenerle miedo al dolor siendo un Santo, eso se dijo Aries, que debía serenarse si pretendía que la penetración fuera placentera; pero cuando Death Mask le aferró con fuerza las nalgas supo que no se la haría sencilla, que buscaría alguna manera de lastimarlo.





	Represión

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**: _Saint Seiya me pertenece. Soy Masami Kurumada escribiendo en español un fanfic yaoi de mi propia serie_. Desde ya que SS no es de mi autoría. Los créditos a Kurumada.
> 
> **Advertencias**: PWP, no hay trama.
> 
> **Extensión**: 2900 palabras aproximadamente.
> 
> **Prompt**: 17. Reprimir sonido.
> 
> **Nota**: Cuando pregunté en mi _fanpage_ sobre qué parejas querían que escribiera, **Luisa** me propuso esta. No estaba en mis planes seguir aportando al fandom de Saint Seiya (que ya escribí un montón), pero quería darle con el gusto :)

Lo odiaba, siempre lo había hecho. Lo detestaba porque Muu venía a representar todo lo opuesto a sus creencias. Lo odiaba, porque lo orillaba a toda esa locura. Por ese aborrecimiento había comenzado ese ritual que, si bien no era diario, solía ser lo suficientemente frecuente para que hasta Aldebarán se preguntara en qué trama nueva y siniestra andaba el tercer Santo.

Aries, en cambio, no lo odiaba. Tampoco había amor cuando se permitía quedar a su merced; la primera vez casi en contra de su voluntad, pero las siguientes con esa culpa desbordante anidándose en ambos. Muu intentaba anular u ocultar de alguna forma lo que sentía, pero Death Mask siempre se aparecía en su vida para barrer en él todas esas intenciones.

Cáncer también lo odiaba por ello, porque el Santo de la primera casa podría poner un poco más de empeño de su parte para evitarlo; fuerza era algo que le sobraba, pero no lo hacía y a veces no sabía quién era el que en verdad quedaba a merced del otro.

Era normal que entre Santos hubiera relaciones no establecidas, eran tomadas como naturales, aunque nadie hablara de ellas. Death Mask siempre se ufanaba al respecto, decía que no era como los demás: una manga de pervertidos que parecían competir entre sí para ver quien se acostaba con la mayor cantidad de compañeros. Milo era uno de ellos, a sus ojos, una zorra. Cáncer detestaba esa faceta y se decía a sí mismo que estaba más allá de ello. Si sus hormonas estaban revueltas, nada más debía buscarse una prostituta.

Pero vaya, jamás pensó encontrarla en la primera casa. No alcanzó a llegar al pueblo en busca de una meretriz que el Santo de Aries se le hizo una opción más viable. Así habían comenzado. Casi sin querer ninguno de los dos, pero queriendo en verdad que algo trascendental ocurriera en sus rutinarias vidas.

Era muy difícil, quizás más para Death Mask, admitir lo que ocurría, pero pasaba, por mucha culpa que sintiera después y por mucha bronca que experimentara hacia Muu, simplemente ocurría, una y otra vez.

—_Te odio._ —Le había dicho Cáncer en esa primera ocasión.

—_Yo no_ —fue la respuesta que desarmó por completo al otro—,_ pero creo entender por qué lo dices_. _Solo es culpa._

—_Te odio_.

—_No es verdad._ —Y le había sonreído, pese a que su cuerpo había sido ultrajado.

¿Por qué Aries tenía que ser tan condenadamente sabio? ¿Tan endiabladamente bello? Despertaba todos sus instintos, los buenos y los malos. Había nacido en Death Mask un impulso sexual que hasta entonces había desconocido poseer; era de los que creía que los hombres no le atraían, no como a sus demás compañeros.

Lo sometió con fuerza, motivado por sus instintos; pero Muu no mostró el rechazo que esperaba. ¿Por qué no lo evitaba? ¿Por qué ha de mezclarse el sabio Aries con un donnadie como él?

Con sensualidad, Muu se dejó subyugar en su cama, con sensualidad correspondió el ardor de quien en teoría había ido a someterlo para descubrir, a su pesar, que el sometido terminaba siendo él. Pues por alguna razón había vuelto, una y otra vez, a caer en sus redes.

Solo era sexo. Había épocas en las que Cáncer trataba de refrenar esas ansias, pero en otras oportunidades caía rendido a los pies del carnero. Solo era placer, erizando la piel; solo eran hormonas comandando su cuerpo, porque por mucho que el cerebro de Death Mask le dijera a este que mantuviera distancia, que jugar con Aries era peligroso, nunca pudo conseguirlo. La libido terminaba ganando esa batalla personal.

La primera vez solo buscó su propio goce, reprimiéndose y reprimiendo a su amante de turno. Estaba acostumbrado a tratar a las prostitutas así. En sus fantasías Cáncer era amo y señor, no le rendía cuentas a nadie y todos eran sus vasallos. Pero con Muu no… no pudo ser así. No lo había conseguido la primera ocasión, ¿qué le hacía pensar que podría doblegarlo o tratarlo de esa manera? Era astuto el carnero.

Al principio solo era una fantasía. Death Mask no recordaba con exactitud cuando fue qué se le cruzó la idea por la cabeza, sin dudas mucho antes de mentirse a sí mismo diciendo que bajaría al pueblo en busca de una meretriz. En varias de esas oportunidades se había quedado unos segundos insignificantes de pie en las escalinatas de Aries.

En su imaginación Muu era un tipo recatado, sobrio y aburrido. Se limitaba a despreciarlo porque no podía entenderlo. Bueno, fue una de esas noches en la que se animó a conocer al verdadero Aries.

—Solo vine a jugar. —Había dicho Cáncer, ante la estupefacción del otro. Muu no estaba acostumbrado a recibir la visita de ese compañero en particular. La sonrisa que le acompañó a esa frase era siniestra, como toda su persona.

—¿Qué es lo que buscas? —consultó con calma y Death Mask le respondió acorralándolo contra la pared. Cuando lo tuvo así le susurró en el oído un sencillo, pero clarificador: “cogerte”.

Aries lo miró con sorpresa, acaso ¿sus fantasías más secretas y remotas estaban a punto de hacerse realidad? Había imaginado, en incontables ocasiones, una situación así, pero se decía que Cáncer era demasiado cobarde para asumirlo; para reconocer que la tensión entre ellos solo podía resolverse de una sabia manera. Sexo.

Death Mask había ido a someterlo, sin darse cuenta que el sometido era él.

Cáncer no era un hombre dado a las caricias, mucho menos eran de los que andaba besando a otros tipos, pero sí había algo que quería hacer: lamerle el cuello. Así, contra la pared, aferrando con fuerza y al punto del dolor las muñecas de Muu, pasó la lengua por la nuez de adán hasta llegar a la barbilla. Aries no le dio con el gusto de escucharlo gemir, pero un jadeo escapó de su garganta ante contacto tan osado e íntimo.

Luego, aprovechando que el dueño del Templo rara vez envestía su armadura, procedió a desnudarlo; con calma, pero rudeza. Una a una las prendas de Muu fueron desapareciendo, hasta que quedó desnudo. Death Mask lo estudió, de arriba abajo, con el único fin de humillarlo; pero ni eso logró.

Fue en ese punto que Cáncer lo miró sin esa sonrisa socarrona en los labios; quería abrirle la cabeza, en un sentido literal y metafórico, para ver qué había en ella. Qué pensaba el Santo de Aries, qué sentía frente a una eventual violación... porque claro, en la imaginación de Death Mask era lo que iba a ocurrir.

Pero Muu permanecía impasible, como siempre; inalterable, inalcanzable. Esa actitud enfureció a Cáncer de tal modo que lo giró con brusquedad para apresarlo contra la pared. Ahora el trasero desnudo de Aries quedaba a su entera merced.

Oh, si Death Mask supiera.

Si lo hubiera tenido de frente se habría percatado de la poderosa erección de Muu. Gesto tan violento había logrado despertar un morbo que hasta el mismo Aries desconocía poseer. Cerró los ojos preguntándose si aquello era fantasía o realidad.

Cáncer no lo tocó, se contentó con mirarlo para luego arrastrarlo por los pasillos hasta donde suponía que estaba el cuarto personal del Santo en cuestión. No era su idea ser pescado en plena faena por alguno de sus compañeros.

Sin embargo, poco y nada conocía de la casa personal de Muu, así que en medio de lo que sería una sala, se quedó. Aries seguía sin cambiar la expresión de su cara, aunque mostrara cierta sorpresa, seguía habiendo quietud y calma interior.

—No te reprimas. —Le aconsejó a Death Mask al verlo dubitativo.

—Tu cuarto. —Fue lo único que dijo a modo de explicarse.

—No hace falta algo así como un cuarto —terció con una encantadora sonrisa.

—Tu puto cuarto —reiteró entre dientes y de malos modos, para después sacudirlo. Seguía sin soltarle la muñeca, apretando con fuerza.

Muu señaló una de las arcadas y hacia allí fue arrastrado. Cayó sobre la cama, luego de un oportuno empujón. Desde su lugar el Santo de Cáncer lucía en verdad imponente e intimidante. Llevaba una chaqueta sin mangas, así que podía verle los músculos y deleitarse con esa vista tan masculina. De inmediato Death Mask se la quitó, pero tardó un rato en hacer lo mismo con el pantalón; este estaba ceñido a la altura de la entrepierna y Aries no pudo evitar clavar la vista en esa poderosa erección.

Como si de un reflejo se tratara, Cáncer también se la miró y luego posó los ojos en la anatomía de su supuesta víctima descubriendo, quizás a su pesar, que estaba tan o más entonado que él. Aunque las expresiones de Muu no hablaran por él, su cuerpo no mentía, no podía ocultar lo mucho que le agradaba verse en esa situación.

Cuando Death Mask se quitó las botas y el pantalón, Aries tuvo una mejor visión de esas piernas firmes y trabajadas; el italiano era poseedor de un cuerpo de infarto, pero no era de extrañar, dado que en el Santuario se debía entrenar cada día a sol y sombra.

Muu hizo un gesto con la cabeza, no se animaba a hablar, era como si estuviera hechizado o encantado aún por lo que estaba ocurriendo o por lo que iba a pasar. No le temía a Cáncer, pero no sabía cuáles podían ser sus reacciones, no lo conocía tanto como para adivinarlas.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó Death Mask al ver que señalaba con la cabeza un armario.

—Ahí hay gel.

—Oh —murmuró divertido—, pretendes que sea considerado contigo. —Se acercó a la cama y lo volteó para darle una sonora nalgada. Aries aun así no gritó ni gimió, aguantó con estoicismo la furia de su compañero.

Una tras otra, resonando en el amplio espacio que hacía de cuarto personal. La piel de Muu era suave al tacto, era precisamente como estar tocando a una prostituta de lujo. El pene de Cáncer no podía estar más duro, se sentía al borde del barranco. Manoseándole las nalgas descubría que no podía jugar tanto como pretendía, quería enterrárselo hasta el fondo antes de eyacular.

Volvió a tomar la mano de Aries y con ardor la guio hasta su miembro. Muu apretó fuerte, embelesado por esa sensación, mientras las nalgadas continuaban, espaciadas, pero firmes y violentas. Era evidente que Death Mask quería marcarlo de alguna manera, para que recordara, tal vez, lo que le había hecho o le iba a hacer.

Aries tuvo un atrevimiento, no pidió permiso, simplemente se acomodó un poco mejor para poder alcanzar con la lengua el glande del pene que tenía entre los dedos, masturbando delicadamente. Gesto que fue motivo suficiente para que Cáncer le propiciara una trompada y así alejarlo de esa zona tan sensible. Iba a correrse, y no quería, no así al menos.

Ni siquiera eso logró arrancarle al menos un quejido de dolor. Muu seguía imperturbable y cuánto le fastidiaba a Death Mask descubrirlo tan sumiso, pero oh, se equivocaba, porque el carnero enseguida entabló una fiera batalla. Fue su turno para tomarlo de las muñecas y luego de estamparle un puñetazo en la cara. A veces es bueno marcar ciertos límites. Por mucho que a Aries le excitara que lo tratara así, también tenía su orgullo y su fuego. Cáncer pudo verlo en sus ojos, que estaban empañados.

—Oh, ¿vas a llorar? —Se burló Death Mask limpiándose la sangre del labio con el revés de la mano.

—Haz lo que viniste a hacer y vete —demandó.

—Ponte en cuatro —ordenó sin miramientos y clavándole una mirada adusta que no lo amedrentó.

Muu obedeció mansamente arrodillándose en la cama, separó las piernas y se aferró fuerte de las sábanas; sabía que sin lubricación aquello sí sería una tortura indecible. Percibió como Cáncer se acomodaba detrás de él, podía sentir sus piernas rozando las suyas, y se contrajo con algo de temor.

Era absurdo tenerle miedo al dolor siendo un Santo, eso se dijo Aries, que debía serenarse si pretendía que la penetración fuera placentera; pero cuando Death Mask le aferró con fuerza las nalgas supo que no se la haría sencilla, que buscaría alguna manera de lastimarlo.

Cáncer separó las nalgas y escupió, para luego con el dedo y su propia saliva dibujar un sendero hasta el ano de su supuesta víctima. Descubría que era una zorra, como todos en ese Santuario.

Muu se sintió estimulado por ese contacto, arqueó la espalda y se ofreció, sin miedo, sin tapujos, sin restricciones. De golpe, sintió el dedo de Death Mask abriéndose camino en su ano y la sensación, lejos de fastidiarle, comenzaba a encantarle. Nunca lo habían penetrado sin lubricante.

Fue el turno del pene de ocupar el lugar de ese dedo que ya bailaba libremente en el interior de Aries; Cáncer apoyó el glande y empujó, pero no cedió al igual que la falange. Se retiró del lugar y volvió a arremeter con más fuerza. Aun así, Muu no soltó un solo quejido de dolor, pese a sentirlo, porque Death Mask no solo le aferraba con fuerza las caderas, también era despiadado: avanzaba, sin retroceder y sin clemencia.

—Ok, tú ganas —dijo Cáncer dándose por vencido—, ¿dónde está el gel?

Aries señaló con el dedo una gaveta y hacia allí se dirigió Death Mask; entre algunos enseres de aseo personal había un lubricante íntimo y la idea de que se estaba montando a una prostituta cobró más fuerza. No sabía por qué, pero le enfurecía. No lo hacía a Muu de esa clase, tan recatado y estirado que le parecía.

Cáncer volvió a la cama con el pote; untó suficiente en la palma de la mano y lo frotó en la zona anhelada para después meter un dedo que no ofreció la más mínima resistencia. En pocos segundos otro le hacía compañía, dilatándolo. Lo tomó del cabello con fuerza y lo guio hasta su pene. Ahora sí quería una felación. Aunque estaba entonado, quería estar bien duro a la hora de penetrarlo. Aries lamió, primero el glande, bajando por el tronco, hasta llegar a los testículos. Con la punta de la lengua se encargó de ensalivarlo bien, sabiendo que muy pronto ese pene estaría en su interior.

Así fue. Death Mask volvió a ponerlo a gatas sobre la cama y sin paciencia acomodó el miembro en la entrada. Poco a poco fue perdiéndose en el interior de Muu, hasta que la anatomía ofreció una lógica resistencia.

Por fin. Al fin podía oír un sonido surgir de esa boca aterciopelada. Aries gimió, aunque trató de reprimir el jadeo no pudo. Fue un sonido ronco, pero audible. Cáncer arremetió como una fiera, metiendo y sacando, hasta que alcanzó el clímax desbordándose dentro de su amante.

Oh, qué grata sensación haberlo tenido al carnero bajo su poder. ¿O había sido al revés? Death Mask no lo sabía, pero sí comprendía que había sido una experiencia única, que nunca ninguna meretriz, ni siquiera de las más caras y mejores, le había hecho vivir.

Retiró el pene aún duro del ano de su amante y sin preocuparse por si este había eyaculado o no, se vistió con prisa y se marchó. Sin decir una palabra, como si estuviera avergonzado de algo o como si estuviera corriendo de sus propios fantasmas.

Así había sido la primera vez; pero pasó un tiempo largo hasta que hubo un segundo encuentro. Sencillamente porque Cáncer no era capaz de admitir lo mucho que la experiencia con Muu lo había trastocado.

Durante esas semanas se contentó con consumir pornografía, recrear en su mente lo vivido y masturbarse como si la vida se le fuera en ello. ¿Quién iría a decirle que Aries se convertiría en su musa depravada? ¿En las mejores pajas que jamás se hubiera hecho?

Había intentado visitar prostitutas, pero cuando tuvo un gatillazo con una de ellas y tuvo que pagar igual, se dijo que mejor dejar de lado un poco la masturbación y las mujeres baratas. No sabía, no entendía qué clase de hechizo o maldición le había echado Muu.

Fue una noche cualquiera en la que Death Mask no esperaba visita -nunca las esperaba- que Aries se apareció con un candil encendido en plena madrugada. Cáncer estaba despierto, leyendo una revista, presa del insomnio.

Cuando lo vio allí creyó que era producto de su imaginación; pero no. Esa noche jugaron con velas y Cáncer logró meter más que tres dedos en la anatomía de su amante. Volvía a sentir el vigor sexual de siempre. ¿Quién iría a decirle que Muu sería la medicina a su impotencia?

—Te odio. —Le dijo en esa segunda ocasión, con el pene de Aries latiendo entre los dedos y vertiendo su semilla.

—No es cierto —terció con una sonrisa de satisfacción—, pero creo entender por qué lo dices.

—¿Por qué? —cuestionó derrotado, completamente vencido ante Muu. Dejó el pene semi flácido de su amante para recostarse sobre él, la frente contra el pecho, buscando cobijo como un niño pequeño, sintiendo la débil caricia en su cabello, una caricia de la que no se sentía merecedor. Él creía que no era la clase de hombre que merecía amor o algo similar—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

—Solo es culpa lo que sientes_._ —Él bien lo sabía, porque por culpa había reprimido los gemidos, al menos hasta ese segundo encuentro.

Hubo más encuentros, por supuesto. Fuera del Santuario, en las inmediaciones de este, perdidos en el bosque, en medio de una misión, bajo la lluvia, en los Templos de ambos. Cuando quisieron darse cuenta estaban fomentando una unión que ninguno de los dos se atrevió siquiera a imaginar que podrían tener.

No era fácil exteriorizar los sentimientos, pero llegó un día en el que Death Mask dejó de lado la culpa y las máscaras que portaba a diario. Y Aries simplemente dejó reprimirse y de fantasear con imposibles que no lo eran.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> 12 de octubre de 2019  
Ciudad Evita, Buenos Aires, Argentina.


End file.
